When Things Changed
by emmalia-aradeil
Summary: She was no longer the little girl she used to be. She had horde of suitors. He said he was fine. He wasn't. [Nejiten]
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I will own Naruto the day my sister becomes president. This is NejixTenten so if you don't ship them/ are not supportive please do not read this book. It also includes some NaruHina, KakaSaku and ShikaTema, and a spattering of other couples. Also, please note that this takes place after the Fourth Shinobi War, and I am pretending (SPOILER) Neji is still alive. Make up you own theory…it was a clone of him, he was miraculously healed, etc.

CHAPTER ONE

After a long day of training Neji was absolutely exhausted. Long gone were the days when 13 year old Neji easily beat Tenten. Not only had Tenten's accuracy improved, (if that was even possible) she was now highly skilled in areas she wasn't talented in before, such as taijutsu and genjutsu. As Neji arrived in the Hyuuga compound he was more than ready to pass out onto his mattress.

As Neji began to prepare himself for bed an embarrassing memory popped into his head from earlier today. He and Tenten had been sparring, whilst Lee sat on the sideline, being as ecstatic as usual. He was barely winning, prepared to strike her when all of the sudden he found he couldn't do it. Neji still wasn't sure why he couldn't and wished he had, because Tenten had saw the flaw and made it an advantage, quickly bringing him down. He remembered Lee's shocked face at his defeat, before quickly turning to Tenten and gushing about how amazing she was.

Lying down, Neji finally came to accept she wasn't the same girl on Team Gai anymore. These differences didn't only occur in her sudden mastery in most of the jutsus. Her bindings no longer straightened her curves and attracted new attention from men. Neji quickly shook these thoughts out of his head, after all she is his _teammate_, and if Tenten knew he was analyzing her like this she would definitely kick his butt.

Finally, sighing from exhaustion, Neji Hyuuga closed his eyes and drifted into a calming sleep.

On the other side of Konohagakure Tenten let out her hair, causing it to cascade down her back. She had finally beat Neji, she thought to herself, a slight smile forming on her face. Despite her happiness, something about the win felt off. Almost like he had held back for a reason, what the motive was she still wasn't sure.

Removing her clothing she slipped into her night wear and fell into her normal nightly routine. Heading to the bathroom she brushed her teeth, causing small _sss_ sounds to radiate around her apartment. Her eyes locked with the mirror, almost not recognizing herself.

_So maybe they were right_ Tenten though, recalling Ino and Sakura's words. Indeed, earlier today while out for tea they had briefly mentioned all of the newfound attention she was receiving from the opposite gender. She wasn't quite sure why this change had happened. She was used to being the average looking tomboy among the beautiful roses she called her friends, Ino, Sakura and Hinata.

Unfortunately, this attention had its limits. Tenten wished Neji would notice her for once, but as she said that she mentally punished herself. _Neji Hyuuga_ she thought to herself, that, that unsociable, rude, stoic, pessimistic person. His ego had almost tripled in size, and Tenten hoped she brought him down a notch today.

Resting onto her soft mattress she pulled the covers up over her, breathing in the cool autumn air.

* * *

Walking briskly Tenten kept in stride with the rest of Team Gai. The leaves were changing colors, turning from green to yellow to orange and finally a vibrant red, before falling to the ground dead.

"Today, I will work on getting my long range distance attack at a higher level," Rock Lee announced loudly.

"Tenten, my flower, you wouldn't mind working with him on that would you?" Gai, their former sensei asked. Even though they were not technically under his wing anymore, he still acted as if they were his pupils.

Sighing under her breath she reluctantly agreed "Yes, Gai."

"Thank you very much Tenten," Lee said, pulling out his 'Gai copycat smile,' or so she liked to call it.

Arriving at the training grounds Tenten followed Lee to one side of the area while Neji and Gai took the other.

"I have to stretch first," Tenten said, "If that's okay with you."

"Of course it is okay with me, I shall do some stretching as well," he said, flamboyantly bending over to touch the ground.

Tenten sat on the slightly damp grass, bringing one arm to touch her outstretched leg before repeating the same with the other arm._ I might need to reconsider these red pants_ she thought to herself, observing how the thin fabric was now sticking to her. After stretching her arms, legs, torso, back, and every other joint there was to stretch, she ambled over to Lee.

"Are you ready Lee?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. I would like to start by evading your attacks."

"Whatever you say," she agreed.

Training dragged on, heat from the sun beating down mercilessly as Tenten threw out shuriken, kunai knifes, and senbon towards Lee. He gracefully weaved himself out of range from the projectiles, increasing speed as the day went on. Morning turned into afternoon, and they finally took a rest to have something to eat.

"Thank you," Tenten thanked Neji as he silently offered her rice. When exchanging the bowl she pretended not to notice the way their fingertips barely touched under the clay bowl. His pale hand receded once she had a good grip, and Neji shrunk back into his area. Lunch continued with Lee's overdone admirations towards Gai, and Neji's occasional _hmi_ng. Tenten was surprisingly silent this whole time, as she had her mind on other things. Maybe it was just her imagination, but Tenten was almost positive she was being watched. A small rustle in the bushes, flattened grass where nobody had stepped, birds flying away nearby. All signs of a possible hidden nin. Whom they, he, she, it, or whatever else it may be was watching, she did not know.

"We will trade partners," Gai announced, jarring Tenten out of her analyzing thoughts. "Lee and I will run around the village…500 times, and by the time we get back one of you will need to have won, or else laps for you." Gai talked directly towards Neji and Tenten.

"Yes sensei," the pair in question said unanimously.

* * *

Tenten was panting by the time their training was done. Once again, Neji had beaten her, but by very little. To a bystander's point of view their spar may have looked like they were actually trying to kill each other, but both would never dream of it. She sighed, feeling her back against the grass as she laid down on it. A thin sheen of sweat coated her body, making her feel the need for a shower even greater. Yet, they couldn't go, as they were waiting for Lee and Gai to finish their laps.

She pondered for a minute if Neji would mind if she discarded her outer layer of clothing, after all she did have her tank top and binding underneath it. He won't mind, she thought to herself as she reached to undo her butterfly buttons. He's Neji, he doesn't care about ladies, especially not his best friend since childhood.

Neji watched as Tenten's slender fingers reached for the buttons of her shirt. He questioned her actions, and came to the conclusion she was going to undo the first one, due to the heat. He watched in confusion as she continued down her shirt, not minding him at all. Clearing his throat softly he turned around, not wanting to be distracted by his partner's body.

"When did you learn to use a kunai knife like that?" Tenten's voice came. "I though the Hyuuga prodigy was opposed to weapons," she joked.

He turned around to be greeted by the sight of her, only five feet away, laying on the grass in her pants and a tank top.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat and mind simultaneously, "I thought perhaps I should expand my areas of expertise." His eyes traveled over her flat stomach and her relaxed muscles, taunting him. She almost appeared to have fallen asleep whilst he was speaking. He turned his back again, trying to reattain his inner peace.

"Why does this always happen?" Tenten asked, confusing the Hyuuga greatly.

"Excuse me?" he asked, wondering if he had done anything wrong.

"It just feels like, well." Tenten started, "Never mind it doesn't matter."

"Tell me," Neji commanded this time.

"And _I_ said it didn't _matter_," she said, irritated.

"Tenten, please. Just tell me," Neji said, turning around to face her.

"That's better, I can finally see your face," she snapped. "Its just, whenever we go out on missions separately whenever one of us comes back you act like I have a disease. Like, why did you turn your back on me?"

Upon hearing her state this he almost blushed, but kept his exterior cool. His interior cool, however, was in full blown panic mode. _What am I going to say?_ Neji thought to himself. Finally he decided to tell her the truth. "Tenten," he said, "Its not you, well actually it is."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I'm just not used to seeing you…grown up," he said for a lack of better terms.

Tenten's eyed widened when she finally realized what he was talking about, followed by an eruption of giggles.

"What's so funny?" He asked her calmly.

"Neji Hyuuga, uncomfortable by his tomboy teammate in a sleeveless top. What about all of your fangirls? They wear stuff like this all of the time." Tenten couldn't believe it, she was making him uncomfortable.

"Please stop," Neji said, managing to keep his stone face on.

"Whatever Neji," Tenten said. She reached for her outer layer and buttoned it back up, feeling slightly embarrassed.

They sat in an uneasy silence until they heard the loud conversation of Gai and Lee approaching.

"I am very proud," Lee said as he collapsed in front of them.

"No Lee, I am very proud," Gai said, giving Lee a big thumbs up. After this action Lee almost cried, and commented on how they should run while the sun is setting to train even further.

"Okay, bye guys, thank you," Tenten said, pushing herself off of the floor.

* * *

In another part of the Hidden Leaf Sakura and Ino paced the small street in front of the Academy. Ino had to almost wrestle Sakura there.

"Why did I agree to do this again?" Sakura half whimpered half laughed.

"Because you know," she said poking her, "it will make you feel a whole lot better."

Just then the bell rung, letting out a rush of students, scrambling to escape the Academy building. After the students out came some of the jounin teachers, Kakashi, Genma, and Iruka, cam out as well.

"Ah, hello ladies," Kakashi said as he lazily dragged his feet along the dirt.

"Hello Kakashi-Sensei," Ino said, not dropping his title.

"Ino, you're making me feel like a old man," he scolded.

"Sorry Kakashi Sen…" Ino caught herself before saying exactly what he requested her not to do. "Anywho, Iruka, Genma, may I have a word?" Ino asked, shooting Sakura a meaningful look.

As the three of them retreated to her right she swallowed a small lump in her throat. "Ah, Kakashi, I was wondering if, well if" Sakura stammered over her words.

"Sakura, you don't need to be nervous," he smiled, his eyes crinkling up. "I can ask for you."

"Ask what for me?" Sakura asked, hoping he didn't know what she was attempting to say.

"Will you go to the Harvest Moon Festival with me?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh, um..yeah..How did you know that?" Sakura gushed.

"Doesn't take a genius," Kakashi said.

Over against the gates of the school Ino commented "Oh, how cute."

"Well," Iruka stated, "as cute as it may be they're at least a decade apart."

"Oh, let them be," Genma added in, chewing on his senbon. "She initiated it, so its not like he's committing pedophilia," he joked.

"Ick, you didn't need to joke about _that,"_ Ino commented.

"She's quite obvious with her intentions," Genma mused.

"And she's surprised Kakashi could tell," Ino shook her head.

* * *

About an hour later Tenten was meeting up with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, Chouji, and Kiba (Akamaru included) for dinner. Her hair was pulled up into buns as usual, but she had changed into her casual clothing.

"Hey guys," she said as she approached where they were supposed to meet.

"Hey Tenten," Sakura greeted her warmly,

"Guess what?" Ino said, causing Sakura to turn a shade similar to her hair.

"Ino-pig, shut up!" She exclaimed, "I'll tell her later."

Tenten raised her eyebrows slightly, but allowed her to stay quiet for the time being.

The group of nin found entered into a small, comfortable restaurant, where they were immediately seated by a brown haired hostess.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba spoke loudly as he examined the menu. "Seems like they have some ramen here. Suit your fancy?" he joked.

"Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, "I'm happy I brought Mr. Froggy here," he held up a stuffed wallet.

"I hope that means you pay for me, counting money takes effort," Shikamaru yawned, earning a laugh from the rest of the table.

"Nara, I'm not your boyfriend," Naruto fired back, causing even more laughing eruptions.

"Sakura," Tenten said as she turned to the pink haired kunoichi sitting next to her, ignoring the boy's frivolous conversation.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you," She said. "Well, um-"

"Kakashi asked Sakura to the Harvest Moon Festival!" Ino interjected.

"INO-PIG! It was my story to tell," Sakura said, causing the two of them to burst into a side argument.

"Hey, am I the only person without a date," Naruto pouted.

"Actually, I don't have one," Chouji said.

"Temari is coming from the Sand," Shikamaru said lazily. "Tch, the woman basically forced me to ask her."

The rest of the group confirmed that they didn't have a date. Tenten sighed, she wanted a date, but she wasn't sure who she was going to bring. Little did she know that her dilemma would be solved very shortly.

"Hey there," a new man said, "I over hear your conversation and heard that you didn't have a date." Tenten was slightly confused, he was surely talking to Ino, wasn't he?

"Oh well, do-" Ino started.

"-I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," he said, cutting off Ino as he turned to Tenten. Ino's face turned a bright pink, realizing he wasn't asking her.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tenten asked.

"Terribly sorry," he said. "My name is Masato from the Kimimara Clan. I recently came here to live with my uncle." Masato was quite attractive, tall, lean, and toned with shaggy brown black hair and bright green eyes. "And you are?"

"Tenten," she said, her cheeks turning darker from being courted by this fine specimen.

"Well Tenten, I know we just met but you shone from the minute I walked through the door. Would you like to accompany me to the festival?"

"Ugh," Shikamaru said. "How cheesy are you?" he earned glares from the girls at the table who obviously thought it was romantic.

"Oh, um, sure," Tenten said. "Well when will we meet?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to meet before the festival. Perhaps a date?" Makato said.

"The festival is on Friday, only two days away." Tenten stated, "There won't be tim-"

"-Meet me here tomorrow at four," Masato interrupted, shooting her a wink. Everybody watched in awe as the handsome new stranger exited the building.

"Don't like him." Shikamaru said.

"Interrupts too much," said Chouji.

"Don't be grumpy," Ino exclaimed, slapping his arm.

"It was quite cute!" Sakura said.

"Tenten, to be quite honest, you just met him and you don't know anything about him." Sasuke finally spoke.

"Shut up duck butt," Sakura said, making it quite obvious she was over him as she refereed to what his hair looked like from a side profile. "Just because you can't get any doesn't mean you have to be rude," she continued, earning a loud _whoop_ from all of the guys.

"Whatever."

"Well then, that leaves Hinata and Ino up for grabs," Kiba said. "Hey Ino, festival with me?"

"Sure," Ino said, flashing him her winning smile. "I wasn't up for date hunting today."

"Wow," Chouji said, "Wasn't up for flirting. What is wrong with the world?"

"CHOUJI!" Ino snapped, "I am not _that_ much of a flirt."

"Yeah, sure," Naruto said, not believing the blonde player. "Hinata, I'm obviously the better choice out of Chouji, Sasuke, and I."

"No." Sasuke said, "Although, I don't plan on going, too many annoying girls." Sasuke said.

"Aren't you antisocial," Kiba said as Akamaru yelped in agreement.

"Well," Hinata said. "Chouji, you can come with me and Naruto,"

"What?" Naruto and Chouji said at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, threesome," Ino joked. "Who is this Hyuuga and what have they done with Hinata!"

"Not like that!" Hinata said redding greatly. "As friends, us three."

"Thank you Hinata-chan!" Chouji said whilst stuffing his face.

Their dinner continued on with playful banter being exchanged between the group. Soon everybody was full and was walking back towards their houses, ready to fall sleep. Tenten checked her watch, 1:30, _I'm so screwed at training tomorrow…oh wait toady _she thought silently. The air was crisp and the stars in the sky were highly visible. She hummed quietly, happy for this new peace after the war had ended.

Although, she may have thought that too soon, as she heard a rock scuffle out of place and a new presence join her. She stiffened, and slipped her hand into her sleeve where she kept an emergency kunai knife. She continued to walk, and yet nothing attacked her except for her beating heart and nervous thoughts. Tenten quickly arrived at her house, locked the door, and closed the curtains, yet she didn't feel safe even as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- the song sung below is not mine, it belongs to a certain redhead genius named Ed Sheeran!

CHAPTER TWO

"Ugh, I have to go now!" Tenten exclaimed as she rushed off of the training field an hour early.

"Where is she going?" Neji asked Lee and Gai, only to find they weren't there anymore, but running laps around the village. _Should I follow her make sure she's okay_? Neji asked himself. _No, I shouldn't, that would be an invasion of her privacy _he said in his head. Deciding to work on minimizing his blind spot he activated his byakugan.

Tenten was sprinting to her house so she could get ready in time to meet Masato-chan. Reaching into her back pocket she grabbed her key and hastily unlocked the door once she arrived at her house.

"What am I going to wear?" she exclaimed to herself. "No, shower first. Sweaty is not attractive," she continued.

Tenten was close to losing her mind. She knew she should have left more than twenty minutes to get ready but she simply didn't have the heart to leave Neji to train with Gai and Lee for two hours. Slipping off of her clothes and into the shower she quickly washed her hair with peach shampoo and conditioned. As she stepped out goose bumps rose on her body and droplets of water slipped across her skin.

Hustling into her room with a towel around her body she threw open her closet doors, contemplating her outfit as if she was making a life decision. Finally, she chose a simple A-line cut black dress with a square neckline and thick straps. She selected a pair of black flats as she thought, _so not running in heels. _Grabbing her comb she brushed her almost dry wavy hair and lined her eyes with make up in record time. Grabbing her purse she sprinted out of her apartment like a maniac.

Her feet pounded on the streets loudly, causing people to watch the frantic girl as she flew through the streets. Nearly avoiding bumping into an elderly couple she finally saw the small restaurant from last nigh. Leaning casually against the door was a very attractive Masato in black slacks and a white shirt.

"Tenten," he called, "I was thinking you just bailed on me. Of course, its perfectly fine as I'm just some random guy you met at dinner," he joked.

"Masato." Tenten huffed, out of breath. "Sorry, I left training late!"

"No problem, now shall we?" he said, holding out his are like a true gentleman.

Tenten took his are and smiled happily up to the taller boy. "Where are we going?" Tenten asked him.

"Well actually my friend is playing a little show live. Dance floor, drinks, and dinner all in one," he smiled charmingly.

They walked in an easy silence together, enjoying the slight autumn breeze and the changing colors of the leaves. Kids ran about with cups of apple cider in their hand while their parents sat on park benches, relaxing. _So peaceful,_ she thought.

Soon they were approaching a dark brown building of a fairly moderate size. Soft acoustic music could be heard from outside and a male's voice along with it.

"We're here," he announced. "Ready?"

"Of course! It looks adorable," she said as he opened up the door for her. Inside there was a small stage with a little wooden clearing in front of it where multiple couples danced. Along three of the walls were small tables with barstools. A bartender stood at his post at the other wall, mixing drinks for anybody who wanted some.

"That's Rinku-chan," he said, pointing out the lead singer. "He's quite hilarious, and very good at unicycling."

"That's such a cool talent!" she exclaimed, "He'll have to show me sometime.

"I'll make sure he will," he continued, "But would you like to dance?"

"Of course," she said as she took the hand he offered to her. _His hands are so muscular_ she thought to herself. A soft guitar started playing as Rinku's unique voice came through the microphone.

_She's like cold coffee in the morning_

_I'm drunk off last nights whisky and coke_

_She'll make me shiver without warning_

_And make me laugh as if I'm in on the joke_

Tenten laughed as Masato spun her around and swayed endearingly off beat. "I'm not too bad am I?" he asked. "I'm surprised a pretty girl like you would agree to of on a date with a guy like me.

_And you can stay with me forever_

_Or you could stay with me for now_

"If anybody is the lucky one it's me," she said as she swayed to the music. "I've never had somebody as attractive as you talk to me."

"You really know how to rub a man's ego," he said.

_Tell me if I'm wrong _

_Tell me if I'm right_

_Tell me if you need a loving hand_

_To help you fall asleep tonight_

_Tell me if I know_

_Tell me if I do_

_Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to_

The songs continued, and surprisingly Rinku's songs were more unpredictable than she could have imagined, going from rock to jazz to acoustic.

"He really plays a variety," Tenten stated as they rocked to an upbeat pop sounding song.

"He likes experimenting," Masato said, "He actually likes bringing people up to the stage, maybe I should use it to see if your any good."

"Oh no please!" She said, "I sound like a dying whale."

"Well I sound like a dead whale," he countered.

"They don't make any noise!"

"Exactly," he said, shooting her a wink. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," Tenten said.

"Two sakes," Masato said as they approached the lanky barman.

"Here you go," the bartender said placing the drinks on the table. "Have fun kids!"

"Thank you," she thanked him.

"Anything for a beautiful lady."

The night continued on, the couple enjoying each other's company. Tenten had not had this much fun for a while due to the war that had just ended. Over the date she had learned that Masato's entire clan had been killed of during the war, exception for his uncle. He had two parents and an amazing little sister, Ren, he called her. He was every bit of the charming, chivalrous, awkward, personable gentleman he seemed to be. He was barely older than her, aged 21, two years her senior. Thankfully, Tenten escaped having to go onto stage and sing.

"That was fun, thank you," Tenten said as they left the building around 9:30 to end their date.

"Anytime, it was a lot of fun. You're quite the dancer," Masato said. "May I walk you home?"

"Of course!" Tenten said, pleased at his offer. He took her hand and they walked together down the quiet streets of Konoha.

* * *

The next morning Neji Hyuuga awoke in the Hyuuga compound without making a single disturbance. Gracefully standing up from his small bed he made his was to the window parallel to it. Neji's room was not impressive to say the least. Beige walls with a canvas rug on the dark brown floor in front of the door. A wardrobe that held his minimal belongs was on the left, with a twin sized be with the same finish on the right. A matching nightstand stood on the side of the bed farther away from the door and an old desk and chair across it, next to the window. The only decoration the young ninja had was a white orchid on his desk and a framed picture of his team.

Looking out the window he noticed Hinata was already up, much to his surprise. Retreating from the window he went to his dresser to put on his clothing so he could go catch Hinata before she left.

"Hinata," Neji called, his voice echoing loudly against the still walls of the Hyuuga courtyard. "Where are you going?"

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata said, "Ino-chan, invited me to go shopping with her and the rest of the girls for outfits tonight, the Harvest Moon Festival."

A look of surprise washed over his face. _I completely forgot._

"Neji-san," she whispered, "You didn't forget?"

"Hn," he said, pretending to have known. "Who else is coming with you?"

"Sakura, Tenten, and Temari."

"Doesn't she live in the sand?" The male Hyuuga asked.

"Yes, but the Lady Tsunade invited the Kazakage, Gaara-sama."

"Very well, be back before 3, Hiashi-sama wishes to speak with us before we go to the festival."

"Yes Neji," Hinata said.

* * *

_How in the world did I let them buy this_ Tenten thought as she looked in the mirror at Ino's house.

"INO YAMANAKA!" Tenten yelled through the bathroom door, half frightened half pleased with what she had on.

The door swung open, revealing Ino in her beautiful white dress. Her blonde hair was let out with the front clipped back by a silver pin flattered the young kunoichi. Her white silk skirt reached her upper-mid thigh, a dress on the shorter side, but the top of the dress was conservative in comparison. With a high neckline and long sleeves the girl looked fairly modest top up.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Ino asked, "You look amazing!"

"No, I really don't," she protested. Tenten did not like what she looked like, it was so unlike her. So _girly._ The white top had a swan neckline that plunged to the top of her sternum and the silk fell about two inches above her knee.

"You look great, plus it follows my rules." Ino smirked.

_Her rules are not to be abided by_ Tenten thought. It was true, the blue-eyed girl's fashion sense was fairly revealing to a normal girl.

"Tenten!" Hinata gasped as she entered in a tradition ivory kimono. "That isn't her!"

"it is, she's such a babe," Ino winked.

"INO!" Tenten exclaimed loudly, causing Sakura and Temari to enter the room as well. "Well well well," Temari said, "looks like she's not such a tomboy after all."

"You look so good!" the pink haired ninja exclaimed, smoothing her own classy looking shift dress, heavily adorned with silver jewelry.

"Ino, you don't have anything else?" Tenten asked, feeling very self conscious.

"Nope," Ino said, "And even if I did you would still be wearing that!"

"May I do her hair?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just putting it in my buns with a silver ribbon," Tenten said.

"Oh no you're not," Ino said, "Temari please grab her so we can put her hair…down."

"My pleasure," the other blonde said. Tenten felt her body being picked up as she struggled in vain to get away from the strong sand ninja.

"Time to see what this hair looks like down," Sakura said as she and Ino tugged on her buns, letting her hair fall loose.

"Hah!" Hinata gasped, "You look amazing Tenten!"

It was true, the girl's hair reached to her waist, falling in soft brown waves. Pushing one side of her hair back with a simple silver clip they stepped back and admired their work.

"Masato will be all over you," Sakura said.

"Hush up, Kakashi will die when he sees you," Tenten countered, knowing that her friend looked stunning.

The girl in question's cheeks quickly turned the color of her hair, as she shook her head, unaware how stunning she looked.

The five girls continued getting ready for the festival, straightening, curling, and braiding their hair. Lining eyes, shading lips, and sculpting cheeks with a different zeal for the celebration. Finally, they were all ready as they stood at the door, appreciating how nicely their friends cleaned up.

"Ready?" Tenten asked, even though she was asking the girls it was more directed towards herself.

"Ready," the other four kunoichi said as they opened the door, stepping into the world of the Harvest Moon Festival.

"Neji," Hiashi Hyuuga said, dressed in a simple traditional robe. "Where are your companions, the elders find it unfit for you to stay with us."

"Yes Hiashi-sama," Neji said, bowing slightly before wandering away.

He walked alone through the crowded streets lined with white tents and strings of spherical lights. Everything around him was white, making him feel new serenity. Children ran around with moon shaped cakes in their hands, and young teens milled around giggling. "Neji-chan!" he heard a eccentric voice coming closer. "Happy Moon Festival! It is a youthful night is not it?" Lee said.

"Lee, Gai-Sensei," he greeted the silly looking pair. They had on matching white spandex suits, resembling their usually green attire with sticking similarity.

"Where is our flower?" Gai asked, looking around for the bun haired kunoichi in question.

"I would think she would be with Neji-chan," Rock Lee said, "Alas, her fair beauty is not in sight."

"You didn't loose her did you?" Gai questioned.

"She didn't come with me this year." Neji had normally escorted Tenten to events like these, however this time he remembered she had mentioned coming with a different acquaintance.

"She did not? How very unusual. I would like to stay but I must go find Sakura-chan before that terrible Sasuke or Naruto reach her." Lee proclaimed very loudly.

"Lee!" A new voice joined the conversation. Neji turned around to see who the voice belonged to, and was met by a girl whom he had never seen before.

"Who is you friend?" Gai asked, "She's pretty isn't she Neji?"

"Hn," he said, studying her. She look familiar, like he had seen her around the village. She was probably a civilian, as Neji knew all of the kunoichi in Konoha.

"Neji! You look great!" she said, further befuddling him. _How does she know me?_ He kept a rather bland expression, masking his confusion, but somehow the girl saw through it. _Only Tenten was able to see through it_, Neji though.

"Neji, it's me. Tenten!"

"Tenten! Our youthful bud had BLOOMED into a flower of youth!" Gai exclaimed. "Your hair is stunning!"

"You look-" Lee said

_Beautiful_ Neji thought.

"-beautiful!" the mini Gai said, speaking what Neji had been thinking.

"Thank you guys!" Tenten said, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"Tenten, there you are," a new arrival said, hooking his arms around the weapon mistress' midriff. The action caused a quiet giggle, making Neji's spine bristle with a slight dislike of the boy.

"You are?" Neji asked, questioning who the new man was and why he was hanging onto Tenten.

"I apologize, Neji-san," the boy said. "Tenten speaks highly of you. My name is Kimimara Masato, I'm Tenten-chan's…friend."

"Hn," Neji said.

"So…" Tenten said, trying to break up the slight awkwardness of the whole situation.

"I'm leaving," Neji announced, walking away briskly.

"What's wrong with him?" Masato asked, annoyed be her upfront teammate.

"He's always like that, don't mind him." Tenten said, feeling like she had done something wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

_Flashback_

_"Tenten, stand up," a 13 year old Neji Hyuuga said._

_Tenten felt immense muscle strain on her body, no matter how hard she wanted to get up, to show how strong she was, she couldn't. Neji had managed to seal all 64 of her chakra points, leaving her feeling as if she had been sprinting the whole entire day._

_"Get up Tenten," he commanded again, impatient at his teammate's weakness._

_"I can't," she said, telling him the truth._

_"You need to be strong," he said. "You have to be quicker, have more stamina, have more stealth. You're useless."_

_"I know Neji," she whimpered, the truth of his words stinging under her eyes. _

_"Don't complain."_

_She tried again, pushing against the bruises and cuts that marked her hand._

_"Maybe if you weren't so weak you wouldn't be like this, train harder. Now get up," he stated harshly._

_Her heart hurt, she knew that it would take more hard work to catch up to the white eyed prodigy. _Why do I even train with him? _she thought to herself._ He treats me like I'm a piece of crap._ She was half way up before she fell again, her knees buckling under._

_Neji felt an unfamiliar feeling tug at his heart, hollow and broken. _

_"Tenten, listen I" he started, feeling slightly guilty for pushing her so hard_

_"You know what Neji. Shut up and leave me alone," she finally snapped._

_"Do you need help?" he asked, a change of heart coming over him. _

_Tenten wouldn't have it though as she spoke through gritted teeth. "Look Hyuuga. I got it, go meditate under a tree or something. Just get out of my space."_

_"I…Okay," he said, a somber feeling coming over him as he left the girl on the ground. Muscle spasms came over her body and he looked back to help her, but a look on her face told him exactly what she wanted. _Get away from me.

_End of Flashback_

Neji could only blame himself. Sitting under a willow tree he reflected on all of times he acted harshly towards her. It was always in her best intention, he wanted the team to become stronger.

"I am such an idiot," he said aloud. A wave of loneliness overcame him as he thought of all of his friends down at the festival.

"What are you doing?" a gruff voice sounded from behind him.

"Hn," Neji said as he turned to face a particular Kazekage from the sand. "Nothing."

"Whatever, you're in my spot." Gaara stated, staring him down.

"No."

"Yes, move," his temper flaring as bright as his hair.

"Go to the festival, isn't that your duty," Neji said, slightly aggravated by his presence.

"I already greeted Lady Tsunade. Move."

"No."

"It's an order."

Sighing he reluctantly moved to the other side of the tree.

"Treat your superiors with respect," he ordered.

"Sorry _Lord_ Gaara."

"Better," he said.

"Hn," Neji said.

"Well Neji, why aren't you at the festival," Gaara said.

"Hm."

"What?"

"Your right. Self love is the only type of love," Neji said, answering at last.

"Actually, that's not true," Gaara said, surprising Neji greatly, Gaara was going against his own motto!

"Hm?"

"I may have met somebody," Gaara said. "Even if it is one sided." With those words it sent Neji's mind riveting down another dark tunnel of unknown feelings. _Who is she to me?_

"Hm," Neji said, his outward appearance as cool as ever.

* * *

Tenten led Masato around the festival from booth to booth, examining, playing and eating.

"Masato!" Tenten exclaimed as she turned around to be greeted by a giant stuffed panda.

"For you," he said, over exaggerating his bow.

"Thank you!" she smiled up to him. "I'm guessing after all of your hard work you want a reward?"

"Yes please," he grinned childishly.

"Let's get cotton candy," she said as she dragged him along. "Now what should I name him?" Tenten asked, referring to the stuffed animal.

"Hmmm. You should name him Masato-kun!"

"Will do," she said, "he's quite cute. Takes after who he's named for."

"You flatter me," he said, "Do you want pink, blue or white cotton candy?" He asked once they reached the stand.

"White! It _is _the Moon Festival, and the moon is white," Tenten said.

"Here you go!" He handed her a stick of white fluff after paying the vendor.

"Yum!" she said before ripping of a piece and brining it to his mouth.

"Ah, I haven't had this in a while," Masato said, letting the sugar spread over his tongue.

"Me either," she said, savoring the sweet just as much as he was.

"Open up," Masato told her as he fed her some more of the sweet.

"Mhm," she said as she shut her eyes, "so good."

"Tenten, two people are waving at you like crazy people," Masato informed the girl.

"Hm?" she asked as she opened her eyes. Indeed, Ino and Kiba stood down the street, approaching quickly.

"They were with you at the restaurant, correct?" Masato asked her.

"Yes," Tenten said. "The girl's name is Ino, the boy is Kiba."

"Tenten!" Ino flung her blonde hair as she approached them.

"Hey Ino," Tenten smiled, crinkling up the corners of her eyes.

"How's your festival time going?" Ino asked the girl as the two men engaged in a conversation.

"Amazing, he's practically the guy of my dreams," Tenten gushed. "And he knows who's boss."

"Of course," Ino said, "Wouldn't want to be impaled by a kunai."

"I'm going to get impaled by kunai?" Masato asked in horror as her attention turned back the the girl's conversation.

"Of course not," Tenten smiled. "Only if you disobey my rules."

"Yes ma'am," he said as he pulled her closer.

"Aren't they cute?" Ino asked Kiba as they walked away from the endearing couple.

"I don't know," Kiba said cluelessly.

"Let's go find everybody else," Ino said as she dragged him along. "I wonder Shikamaru and Temari are doing. Oh wait, what about Kakashi and Sakura?"

_Why did I ask her,_ Kiba groaned inwardly as he was dragged all over the festival.

"Look, there's Shikamaru and Temari!"

"Okay, we'll go say hi," Kiba said, Akamaru trailing after them.

"Hey guys," Ino chirped.

"Hi," Temari said, raising an eyebrow at the girl's attitude.

"Tch," Shikamaru yawned.

"How are you?" Ino asked.

"I'm good, but this guy hasn't asked me to dance," Temari pointedly glared at Shikamaru.

"Then I'll have to move," Shikamaru said. "Sitting is much easier."

"But then you'd get to hold me," Temari said.

"So?"

"Oh my god," Ino sighed. "You're a lost case."

"Laziness is in his blood," Temari sighed. "Lazy-ass boyfriend I've got."

"But you love me," Shikamaru said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Unfortunately," she groaned.

* * *

"So you've never told me about your skills as a shinobi," Tenten said as they walked the pair walk away.

"They're definitely not up to par with you," he said as he linked their fingers together.

"You sure? I heard so civilian girls talking about 'the new boy in town with dreamy green eyes,' who had some pretty wicked skills," she said.

"Too bad for those girls," Masato hummed. "You already have my affection."

"You are so cheesy," Tenten gently banged her hip against his.

"But I'm a piece of pizza, because everybody wants a slice of me."

"You," Tenten sputtered. "Are so utterly…Ugh, I don't even know!"

"Adorable? Endearing? Attractive?" Masato joked.

"Sure, whatever," Tenten said. "I really want to know! I'd like to have you spar with my team!"

"Really?" he asked. "Well I recently became a jounin."

"That's good!" Tenten said, happy they were on the same level. "Any kekkei genkai? Hidden family techniques? Releases?"

"No, no, and yes. I can do wind release and fire release."

"Interesting," Tenten said. "I always loose again wind release users."

"Why is that?" Masato asked as he poked her shoulder.

"Well they can easily block all of my weapons," she sighed.

"Ah, I forgot about that. Konoha's weapon mistress they call you," Masato smiled. "One-hundred percent aim my dear."

"Of course," she said. "Perhaps you could beat Neji."

"I've heard you beat Neji," Masato said.

"Yes, I have. I'm pretty sure its just luck though. ANBU has been trying to recruit him for a while."

"I'd like to spar with him," Masato answered her. "Come on kitten, lets go find somewhere to sit."

"Kitten?" Tenten questioned as he pulled her away from the festival.

"The way your hair is usually in buns reminds me of a kitten," he shrugged.

"I see," Tenten said. "This is usually were Neji meditates, but he's probably at the festival." Tenten stopped in front of a willow tree. Want to sit here?"

"Of course," Masato said as he sat against the tree.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga watched his new company from atop the tree. Next to him, Gaara looked murderous, angry that Neji had pulled him up here. The byakugan user's heart felt numb as he saw Tenten sit with Masato. _In our spot!_ Neji thought. _That's where we sit, Tenten and I. After training I meditate as she takes a nap next to me. _Tenten proceeded take take sit in-between Masato's legs, her back against his chest with his arms looped around her.

"Thank you for bringing me," Tenten murmured to Masato.

"No thank you," Masato said as he placed a kiss on her neck.

Neji watched as the couple shared their affection as the two play wrestled with each other. A low growl came from Neji's throat on impulse, catching the Kazekage's attention.

"Hm," Gaara whispered to Neji. "It seems to me you're jealous."

"I am not!" Neji hissed. The sudden vibrations from Neji sent Gaara off balance, sending him flying out of the tree with Neji alongside of him.

* * *

A/N- If you want to know who Gaara was talking about go check out my other book Every Raised Light. ;) I don't plan on connecting the books though! Also, sorry for the shortness, I just thought that would be a good breaking point! :) Enjoy! 3


End file.
